HPATSOA- HARRY POTTER AND THE SQUORGIS OF ARTICHOKE
by Gorgis
Summary: Harry potter go on marvoles addvenchur too save princess gorgatron out of a beetle liver. Than Shrek comz and eets the pie for thanksgiving. About me: I am a five yeer olds inbred goldfish found at a chickfila on February 30th. I was raped by my pilow at age 7 Legit reviews: "You're a faggot" - Me "Wtf" -JKR "I will beat you with a bathtub" - Carl Winslow Enjoi


HPATSOA2

Harry Potter and the Squorgis of Artichoke 2: Revenge of Nacho Mcfinnigan  
>"harry put his face on the aktiv8d stov top. "ow wat the fuck did I do that for?" he wispurrd too Ronny who was his whorse after Ron 8 himself. "I don't know" said Ronny, now a canoo<p>

so harry tuk his face off of teh stov top and said pumpernickel. thees are the werds of suminning dumbledorf. dumbledorf cast a spell two tern all squeebus into dinkles. the dinklequeen was angry. the dinklequeen was a 40 foot tall bananana woo was in fakt, as yoo now the name, nacho mcfinnigan.

she wanted refenje on dumbledorf. she wurked hard too urn a lot of moneys, and made many folowers. teh best off these followurs where Gorgis, her right hand cheese gr8r end gorgonk, her left hand gorkis, who was a talking, strawng in teh class of metal bending, spatular with a mustash. Her middle hand man, as ehvreewon nose dinkles has trhee hands was a deepresed walrus who killed himself...

they gathered there armees, and one small scout, woos name was scorky, was actually part of Hairy's team. scorky did plenty of mishins for the dinkle queen in order to find out enfurmayshon and earn ther'ye trust..

Scorky did countless pityfull jobs, like killing shoe spiders, feeding teh flying octopuss, and eating his own foot for the swabbys amoosement. then he had to make his trek back to Hogwurts in a land canoo..

so he rowed and rowed and reelized he was almost as big as a fucking idiot as I am so he started walking when he mett up with some wolfs. these were bandit wolvs that where upsidedown and swurved on the ground too move and they held a knife up to his big toe and told him to give them her moneys. he did, but they wanted more, and asked him for a syned piktcher of Dwayne the Rock Chuck Yeager. he told them he left it at home so they killed him...

so now, Hogwerfs only spi has bin killed. so tey said hey why don't we use the thyme turner 2 stop this all including the scolding of my face on the ovven and dumbledorf said Nah then thier won't be a story and harry said k

so than clooless on the size on nacho mcfinnigan armee size, they gazzered a small groop off people, this people being Luna mcspeckledoof, David hasselhoff, and a bunch of other nameless peons. meenwhile at nacho mcfinnigans evil layer that they just built, they created a telaporter, and had to have someone link it to Hoagwertz so they created an enamahtronik trex and his captann crunch in there and sent it to Hawgblorts to pretend to be a peece offering...

so Logwhertz got the trex and brought it in and drank lots of allkohollick bevrages to cellebr8. the next day they realized the school kinda stank like a roting toaster and they opened teh trex to find captann crunch dyed because there was no air so then nacho mcfinnigan said fuck this and built a trumpet catapult and shot it at Hoogdeworth and that started war. Hodsmorts sent there troops and slawturd many of nachos army, but sinth they had hardly any soldeers in the first place, each of Hocflerz loss was far worse...

so then it was just dumbledorf, luna mcspeckledoof, David hasselhoff, and harry on Hagsnorfs army at this time, but theyre wasn't much left, and for plot reesuns, many of nachos army fell over and died so then Luna mcspeckledoof went over two gorgis' pet crocodile "Sweety" and dumped liquid on it. so the krokodeel 8 her and she died. but then the liquid was really acid from a clowns nose so sweety died to

so then hasselhoff went two gorgonks room which was madye of metal for the majic spatula two bend so when hee went in ther gorgonk yoused all his power to crush the intire room and hasselhoff was crushed but gorgonk fergot he was a spatula and he bent himself and died. so it was just gorgis, and nacho mcfinnigan left four harry and dumbledorf 2 defeat. dumbledorf went in gorgis room and harry watched under the stares like a idiot and gorgis used his best move which sumoned profesore Snapple and Snapple killed dumbledorf and malfoy told his father abowt it. so harry turned into a extreme rage and grated cheese on gorgis and that was his weakniz so he died

so it was just harry and nacho mcfinnigan left and they came up in a huge sord batle because fuck majikc so it was like ting ting twong ting eppik word soundz and then harry said fuck swords and through waffles at nacho and then nacho said what the fuck these gonna do 3 me and so he went up to harry and cut off his legs so he couldn't move but then all of a sudden harry saw an silhouette of something familer...

it was the gost of scorky who had his autographed picture of Dwayne the Rock Chuck Yeager and used his power to stitch Harry's legs back but on his stomak but harry didn't mind so he got up and charged and stabed nacho mcfinnigan and he dyed then it was all back to normal accept everyone was dead exsept a nurse who put harrys legs back to where they needed to be and he went home sad that hee had no moar frendz and chopped up a canoo in his anger then realized it was Ronny and then he put his face on the stov again


End file.
